Gwen and the Jedi
by Skyla Talon
Summary: A strange girl lost deep in space has to rely on the Jedi to find her way home... Update once a month
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **A/N: Just so you know, not a big fan of Ben 10, however stormyskies8 is, so I have watched some NOT all, episodes. Forgive me if a make any mistakes.**

 **This is when Ben and his friends are 16.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~No one's POV~

A young teenaged girl, with vibrant orange hair pulled back into a pony, walked down the dark almost empty street. It was late at night, and the few adults that were still out and about were heading. Pausing in front of a specific house, she walked up to the door. A single elderly man, who was jogging, started in fear when instead of knocking; her green eyes suddenly started glowing bright neon pink. A minute later her eyes turned back to normal has she went to knock on the door.

Only before she did though she paused and turned to stare at a seemingly random alleyway. She appears to hesitate for five seconds before taking off running down the alleyway. It was much darker down here than on the streets, since there were no street lamps down here. Slowing down, she stared wide eyed with horror at the giant spaceship that was sitting right in front of here.

"Well well, I was hoping that being so close to your cousin would bring him out. Though you will do to." An ugly alien stepped out of the shadows, blocking her way out.

"Vilgax! I am much stronger than last time we met in battle." As she spoke a dark pink glow came from her hand.

The strange glow quickly grew, wrapping itself around her. A minute later it disappeared, with her. Turning, the alien now identified as Vilgax turned to see her leaning against wall for support not far from him. Rolling his eyes, he walked over and immediately scooped her up, as she lost conscience.

~Ahsoka's POV~

I was aching all over. Master and I just finished training, and the only reason we stopped was because Master Kenobi called to let us know that the council wanted to talk to Master. I was then given orders to check on the men. Easily done, if you knew where they were at. A frustrated groan immediately escaped my lips, as I punched a nearby wall in frustration.

"You okay commander?" A deep masculine voice that sounded familiar asked.

Startled, I turned around to see a clone standing behind me, concern evident in his eyes. Only it wasn't any old clone, the tattoos of the number five on either side of his face was way too familiar.

"Fives! Master sent me to check in on you guys. Except I can't find any of you." I quickly ducked my head in embarrassment, a slight blush creeping up on me.

"Well then, good thing I'm headed towards the others. Their just up ahead. General Kenobi warned us that we might be getting a new mission." Fives fell in step with me.

"Hmm, the council did want to talk to Master about something." I mused quietly to myself.

~Rex's POV~

 _A few hours later_

Commander Tano was still talking to General Skywalker. Not that I blamed her. Our newest mission didn't make much sense; then again we were basically headed into the unknown. There was some kind of disturbance in the force, and the council wanted us to find it.

"Captain? There is an escape pod in our path." One of my clone brothers called out to me.

"I'll tell the General." I nodded my thanks before walking over to where he was at.

"…I mean, I can someone track down a disturbance in the force? That just seems a little…" Commander Tano was speaking urgently in a low voice.

"Rex! What brings you here?" General Skywalker cut her off upon seeing me.

"We found something. Escape pod. Do you want us to pull it aboard?" I ignored the annoyed look the commander was giving me for interrupting her.

"Yes. I sense that whatever we're looking for is in the escape pod." General Skywalker turned to look rather intensely out the window.

"Of course sir." I gave him a brisk nod, before turning to face my brothers, "Bring it on board! General's order!"

~Anakin's POV~

I walked away from Snips. Oh, I had my reasons. The foremost one being we had no idea how dangerous this thing was, and I could never live with myself if something happened to her. To be safe, I had asked two of my best clones to come with me. All others will have to wait. Rex wasn't pleased with not being picked, but I felt good about this.

"Sir? What is the plan when we open the pod?" Echo spoke up from his spot next to Kix.

"We'll see when we get there." I glanced at one of the youngest clones in my legion.

"In other words, you don't know." Kix arched his eyebrow at me.

"Ahh, come on guys, trust me on this." I turned my attention back to where we were headed, only to realize we were already there.

The escape pod was of unknown origins, and looked pretty interesting. Swallowing any doubts that I might have, I pushed the door open…

And a young girl with vibrant orange hair fell out. One glance was all that was needed to realize two things. One, she was injured. Two, there was something different about her.

"Kix! I need you to take her to the medic bay, pronto!" I barked it out the same way I would an order.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Kix sulated me before carefully picking her up.

 **A/N: Okay, first time I have ever done first point of view. Let me know how I did.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Padawhat now?

**Chapter 1: Pada…what now?**

 **A/N: I'm back! *Takes a literal sip of root beer, only to end up fighting off stormyskies8 as she insists on checking my temper…* (Just cause I don't LIKE root beer doesn't mean I won't drink it occasionally)**

 **A/N: The above is cause she was freaking out over me drinking root beer. However it was one those really weird times when I crave a can of the stuff soo…**

 **Let's go watch Gwen beat Anakin up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **Oh and just cause I absolutely love how the above statement worked out in my head, It's first thing**

Gwen's POV

I woke up slowly to find myself in some sort of hospitable room. Unluckily for Lucky Girl, it was on at the moment an unidentified planet. With a slight groan I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Usually waking up in a hospitable, on a different planet, meant Ben was hurt during one of our missions, not Vilgax bested me and I had to escape his ship.

"Meditation might help some." I muttered to myself.

Quickly getting into position, I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. A collection of pink hues immediately filled my vision. Allowing me to see the various life-forms moving in the hallway. A frown immediately slipped into place upon noticing that it didn't appear to be on type of alien, instead there were multiple types. As I studied the manna flow, I noticed a group of humans, with one unidentified alien, and an Anodite. I watched as they entered into the room I was in and immediately froze. The Anodite immediately placed his fingers to his lips, signaling the others to keep quiet. Annoyance flashed through me as I realized that whoever it was, was planning to sneak up on me, just like Ben would do back home.

I patiently waited as he tiptoed up to, leaned in real close, got ready to yell boo… and I punched him with all my might right in the gut. I snapped my eyes open to tell him next time, only to realize that it was a human, not an Anodite.

"Wow, do you have great reflexes or what." He gasped as he doubled over in pain.

"Sorry! I thought you were, uh, my cousin." I could have face palmed myself with that one.

"She got you pretty good, uh skyguy?" My head immediately snapped around to take in his companions.

As I had originally thought they were mainly humans, a pretty brunette whose regal bearing probably meant she was important, and what looked like a set of identical twins, tan skin, military haircuts. Why they were even wearing matching white armor. The fourth member of the group was an alien species that I didn't recognize. Her skin was orange and she had three tendril-like things coming out of her head. The two females were laughing at what happened while the twins were trying to stifle their smiles.

"Not funny Snips…Padme! You are supposed to be on my side!" My victim pouted upon noticing that the other female was giggling about it.

Shaking her head the brunette slowly approached me.

"I am Senator Padme Amidala. My companions are Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," she points to the guy who tried sneaking up on me, "his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano," she points to the other female, "and Captain Rex of 501st legion, with his field medic, Kix." She pointed to each twin, the lack of protests of who's who meant she got it straight.

"Gwen," I shook her hand before glancing at Anakin and muttering under my breathe, "Manna is not supposed to lie, it can't lie, its manna!"

"What did you just say?" Senator Amidala froze her eyes round with shock.

"Nothing, I was just. His manna signature is off. It is closer to an Anodite's manna signature than a human's."

~Ahsoka's POV~

"…It is closer to an Anodite's manna signature than a human's." Gwen, has the orange haired teenaged human had identified herself has half closed her eyes, has if she were probing Skyguy with the force.

"Have you met one of these Anodites before?" I might as well learn what those were; she made it sound like they were some type of species.

"Which incident do you want? The one that I shall not name that destroyed my home in a fit of anger, and then fixed all damage in one second, or do you want Sunny, who tried blowing me to a million pieces and I had to ask the afore mentioned one for help?" I would love to know _how_ she managed to keep her voice soo dry during that.

"Okay, they don't sound too friendly. At least the others must be friendly." I immediately wondered if I was going to regret it the second I saw her eyebrow shoot upward.

"Anodites mainly keep to themselves. As in, the fact they showed up in the first place is a sign that they were friendly. At least the first one was. Sunny was there because she was driving her parents up the wall. Her…boyfriend, wasn't the best influence around. Though from what I saw, she did most of the influencing." Gwen muttered the last part to herself.

Well, at least I now know to be careful about what I say around her. She clearly knows her species.

"May I ask what it was that angered the first Anodite?" Master Kenobi suddenly spoke up from behind me.

Gwen looked as startled as I felt. If I had to make a guess, I'd say she didn't notice him into the room like me.

"Uh, I, um said 'no'. I'm sorry to ask, but who are you?" Gwen looked slightly terrified that someone came in without her noticing.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Would someone mind explaining why Anakin is rubbing his chest?" The older Jedi glanced at his old padawan.

"Seems to me that our new friend here is force-sensitive. We should get her to the council and have her made a padawan." Skyguy tried to brush what happened earlier somewhat off.

"Wait! You want to make me a pada…what now? I don't even know what you mean when you say 'Jedi Master'!" Gwen gestured wildly, panic flaring up in her bright green eyes.

"Never heard of Jedi? Must be from a primitive planet then." Padme looked at her in pity.

Rex nodded in agreement, "Probably never been to another planet besides her home-world."

"Hold it right there! I've been to other planets before!" Gwen glared at Rex.

"Really what planets have you been to?" Kix pulled out various medic tools as he checked her over.

"I've been to… know what it'll be easier to show you." She then unclipped the strange black disk with a green hourglass on it from her belt.

After she pushed a button on it, she pressed a few more things, until a list of planets I've never heard of popped up.

 _Galvan Prime_

 _Primus_

 _Pryos_

 _Vilgaxia_

 _Anodyne_

 _Vulpin_

 _Pisciss_

 _Khoros_

 _Lepidopterra_

 _Revonnah_

 _Terraexcava_

 _Thalassia_

 _Edge of the Galaxy Incarcecon_

 _Aldabra_

I snapped my head back up to stare at Gwen. The list just kept going, and some of them repeated themselves. For example _Edge of the Galaxy Incarcecon_ , though why anyone would name a planet that is beyond me.

Just like how someone as young as her could have visited so many planets in her life time was beyond me…

 **A/N: Okay, not exactly sure if they've been to all those planets, however I did look them up! I even made sure to list planets I'm pretty sure that they did visit. (Galvan Prime is Azmuth's home planet, right?) Not sure if she's actually been to Anodyne, just thought it would be nice if she visited her family there or something. Most planets she's been to are from either Plumber training, or working as a fully trained Plumber.**

 **It is 10:45 pm right now, soo I'm going to bed.**

 **Night!**


	3. Chapter 2: Last names and eyes

**Chapter 2: Last names and eyes**

 **A/N: ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

~Obi-wan Kenobi's POV~

"Agreed."

 _This isn't happening._

"Master Kenobi, start her training at once, you must." Master Yoda spoke gravely as he solemnly nodded in agreement.

 _Yep, it's happening. I'm training Gwen. Wait, what's her last name?_

"Of course Master Yoda." I bowed my head to show respect to my elder.

"Thank you, Obi-wan." Master Windu was only partially paying attention to the meeting, his mind dwelling on the fact that they had no record of a Gwen anywhere.

"Go, you may."

~Commander Cody's POV~

I read through the info once more. The mysterious girl that General Skywalker had found was apparently force-sensitive and General Kenobi was in charge of her training. The only thing that we knew about her was that she was from a primitive planet, has apparently visited multiple planets, and her first name. Oh, and she supposedly has a cousin that likes to sneak up on her. However, both General Skywalker, and Commander Tano sensed that she was just trying to cover up something. Probably her force-sensitivity, so she could have made the cousin up.

"Sir? The general is on his way with his new padawan. General Skywalker and Commander Tano are with them as well." One of my brothers called out to me.

"Thank you, I better go welcome them aboard." I quickly left, heading down to the hangar, where they would be boarding.

~Ahsoka's POV~

I glanced back at Gwen more times than what I should. She was hiding something, we could sense it. The problem was, every time Master Kenobi tried asking her questions about who was on the ship with her, she had to have been on a ship to be in an escape pod, she became rather tight lipped. With a shake of my head, I stood up to stretch and get of f of the ship that was carrying us to Master Kenobi's carrier.

"So, Gwen, what kind of things did you learn at school?" Master Kenobi tried yet another question.

"I just took the requirements." Gwen's voice was quiet, then again that was the most useful answer she's ever given us, besides her name.

"I see. If you don't mind my asking this, but what is your last name?" Master Kenobi looked slightly frustrated over the previous answer.

Surprise immediately flashed across her face, right before she burst out laughing, same time that Commander Cody walked up to us.

"Evening Generals, Commander. Did I miss something?" Cody glanced at the still laughing human girl.

"What is so funny, orangey?" Master shot her a funny look.

"Sorry, it's just… it didn't occur to me that unlike everywhere else I've been, you wouldn't know via my eyes that my last name is Tennyson." Gwen was struggling to keep her laughter in from the mix-up.

"Wait. Everyone knows what family everyone is a member of just by their eyes?" I widened my own eyes in shock.

"What? No! Just my family. We all have large, green eyes. My grandparents made them 'famous', I guess, when they were younger." Gwen made air quotes around the word famous.

"Okay. How about a tour of this ship, Padawan Tennyson?" Master Kenobi looked relieved that he now had a last name.

Master and I just found her reasoning for not telling us hilarious.

 **A/N: Okay then! Gwen's been assigned to Master Kenobi, finally have a last name, and a reason to go behind why she hasn't given it. I based the whole eyes thing off of the whole "You have 'Tennyson eyes', so you must be a Tennyson." Thing that seems to plague Ben and Gwen.**

 **Piperw142 brought up something to my attention that I hadn't really thought of. So, some time in a future chapter IT WILL HAPPEN! Gwen will tell them about cousin Ben.**

 **Another thing, I, uh, watched Star Wars: The Clone Wars out of order, and don't know the correct order for the most part.** _ **Soo**_ **, no hard feelings if something is out of order. *nervously smiles at audience***

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: Missing Agent

**Chapter 3: Missing Agent**

 **A/N: Waiting for writer's block to leave, waiting some more, still waiting…**

 **Forget this, I'll just tell my fingers that it is Gwen and the Jedi, and go for it. In other words, I have writer's block so you get to deal with 'I don't really know what is going on in the chapter'. It** _ **might**_ **be important to the story, it might not…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

~Gwen's POV~

I glanced around my room on the ship, and decided that they must like the color gray. I mean seriously it was everywhere. Couldn't they have, I don't know, add some green somewhere? I unclipped my plumbers badge in hopes that I had some new messages from my fellow plumbers. Mainly Kevin, Julie, and Ben. I groaned upon realizing that no one has contacted me, since my text from Ben asking me to do his homework for him. I vaguely remember texting him back a very firm no. a loud knock at my door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called out as I reclipped my badge to my belt.

"Evening, General Kenobi wanted me to see how you're settling in." one of the look- a-like soldiers, I believe they said his name was Commander Cody, walked in.

"I'm fine. I was just…" I broke off as my badge decided to beep loudly, signaling breaking news that would affect the plumbers directly…I was going to throw it against the wall if it was Agent so and so was now dating Agent who cares?.

Unclipping it once again I turned it on. Immediately an alien reporter showed up.

" _We have Breaking news, Agent Gwendolyn Tennyson, granddaughter of the Wrench, has been declared missing. Her cell phone was located across the street from where Agent Benjamin Tennyson lives. All Agents are to keep their eyes peeled for this up and coming Agent. Here is a photo of her last seen on the field._ The reporter was promptly replaced by a hologram of me, blaster at the ready has I took some criminal down.

"Wait, that's _you_." Commander Cody pointed out the obvious.

"If you call me Gwendolyn, I will kill you." I calmly stated as I put my badge away.

" _Right_. Can I ask you something ?" Commander Cody asked.

"You just did. But you are free to ask me another if you like." I smirked slightly at this.

"What did they mean by The Wrench?" Commander Cody had a rather confused expression on his face.

"The Wrench, also known as Max Tennyson, my grandfather, is pretty much the head of the agency. Only the best agents get up there. I guess if you need someone to compare it to, he is like your Master Yoda, or Chancellor." I shrugged my shoulders, worry slipping in over the fact that terms I take for granted were completely new to these guys.

"I see. Are you related to that Agent they mentioned?" Commander Cody asked.

"Cousins. We don't usually get along together. Can you not tell anyone about any of this, please?" I suddenly worried about how the others will take to this information.

~Cody's POV~

 _Why does she not want the others to know? That and how did she go from near her cousins house, to middle of space?_

"Sure, I won't tell anyone. What were you doing in space any ways?" I prompted the teenager, in hopes of an answer.

"I'm sorry. But that is a question that I can't answer." She whispered softly, frustration flashing briefly in her green eyes.

"Of course. I won't push you for an answer." I stood up to go.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I smiled at her as the door hissed shut.

 **A/N: So, yeah Cody knows some things. However, whatever caused her to 'disappear' is not something that she is looking forward to telling him. AND he kind of knows about Ben…**

 **I reckon this whole thing gave him a lot more questions than he is willing to ask.**


	5. Chapter 4: Realizations and a newmission

**Chapter 4: Realizations and A new mission**

 **A/N: This is a late birthday present for Stormyskies8. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

~Rex's POV~

I walked through the ship's cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit. I hadn't gone far, when Cody noticed me and waved me over. I quickly joined him.

"How is Gwen doing?" I politely asked.

"Great. Did you know that her disk thing on her belt can give her breaking news from her home planet?" Cody pushed his food around with his fork.

"Really? What was the article on?" I paused suddenly wondering, if it could be informational.

"Funny, really. It was about Gwen. No one knows where she is. From what they were saying, they found something of hers across the street from where her cousin lived. Beyond that, their clueless." Cody watched me closely for a reaction.

"But, that doesn't make since. Surely someone at their port noticed her leave the planet." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yea, I know right? Something else is going on here. I just feel it." Cody muttered as he spooned his peas up.

Kix and Jesse joined us while he thoughtfully chewed on is food. I politely nodded a greeting to my brothers.

"Hey guys. Did you hear what the Chancellor is doing to help with the war effort?" Jesse asked interest sparkling in his eyes.

Cody immediately choked on his food.

"That's it!" Cody gasped loudly.

Everyone else in the cafeteria turned to stare at him.

"Eeh, sorry, go back to what you were doing." Cody blushed at the embarrassment.

"What's it?" Kix asked.

Cody quickly updated them on what he had discovered earlier.

"The article said that she was the Wrench's granddaughter. I asked her what that meant. She compared him to _both_ General Yoda, and the _Chancellor_. Rivals could easily kidnap her to get him to bend. _That's why she won't tell us who was with her._ She was with bounty hunters that were paid to take her away. So that someone can hold her for ransom. Only something happened and she escaped." Cody started to stand up.

"Whoa there, you need to slow down. I mean that could not be what happened." Kix raised his hands up in a slow down gesture.

"I know, I know. But it is the most likely thing that happened." Cody sighed in defeat.

~Obi-wan's POV~

Duchess Satine and Padme were telling us about the discovery of a conspiracy amongst Satine's court. Only, they do not know who the head is. And was wondering if we could provide someone to teach their young how to spot a conspiracy and report it.

"Someone close to their age preferably. Maybe even a Jedi." Satine glanced over at Padme, who nodded in agreement.

"I believe we have a proposition for you. Padawan Ahsoka Tano is on board and can be briefed for the mission quickly. However, Padawan Gwen Tennyson is a bit new to our galaxy and might actually benefit from the lessons has well. We will send both to you. If that is all right with you Anakin." I glanced over at the younger male.

"Sounds good to me. I will go tell Padawan Tano about this right away." Anakin nodded in agreement, before turning to leave, "Good-bye Senator, Duchess."

"Good-bye Jedi knights." They quoted solemnly together.

 **A/N: Whew! Got that done! Ok, it is two days late, not one day late like I had anticipated… Oh well, nothing we can do there!**

 **Korkie will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Also, I belief we are almost done with this story…**

 **See ya!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5: A mission gone awry

**Chapter 5: A mission gone awry**

 **A/N: *Quickly looks around for my shoulder devil and angel***

 **Phew, they're not here. And I couldn't resist doing that. Ok, I, uh, forgot Korkie's friends' names…**

 **Sorry about that, they will still be in it, just insert their names in. I am going to number them 1, 2, and 3.**

 **3 will be the female friend. 1 and 2 will be the boys.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Gwen's POV~

I glanced around the military school that I will be staying at for the next few days. A pretty blonde named Satine was the ruler of this planet, and apparently she wanted us to teach the next generation how to spot corrupted officers. No, correction, she wanted Ahsoka to teach them, and me to attend the classes so that I can learn it. Last time I went to a military school, I ended up having to save the majistar in charge from an escaped criminal looking for revenge.

"This is a few of your students, Ahsoka. My nephew, Korkie, and his friends, 1, 2, and 3." Satine pointed first to her nephew, a younger male version of her, then to each of his friends.

"Nice to meet you." Ahsoka politely greeted.

I nodded in agreement.

~ _Time skip, night time,_ Korkie's POV~

"Why do we get rations? We're not involved with the war." 2 grumped as he flopped down onto his bed.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem right." 1 agreed.

"Ok, how about this, we go investigate what is going on, tonight." Korkie suggested to his friends as he leans against the door frame.

"But we will be breaking curfew…" 3 pointed out worriedly.

"You're right. But we will be known as heroes if we find out why we have to suffer outside of the war." Korkie moved in close to discuss a plan of action.

~ _Time skip_ , Gwen's POV~

 _What do we have here? A conspiracy? Oh dear, someone call the authorities._ I sarcastically thought as I watched four of my fellow 'classmates' run for it. Rolling my eyes I quickly scanned everyone that was present for their manna signatures. The hooded guy who gave chase, I didn't recognize. The one that took the dropped thing from the kids, was someone close to the duchess, I recognized the signature as one that hung onto her. The four kids were Korkie and his friends. Wonderful. Turning, I headed back to campus to get some shut eye.

"Nothing like going to school without a conspiracy to stop." I muttered to myself out of annoyance.

~ _Time skip,_ Ahsoka's POV~

I glanced back at my students and immediately noticed that Korkie and his friends weren't paying attention. Neither was Gwen, but I was willing to let it slid with her.

"Korkie? Anything you would like to share with the class?" Ahsoka called him out.

"We found out about a conspiracy last night. Auntie Satine won't listen to us though, however the Prime Minister has offered to look at our evidence tonight." Korkie looked proud of himself for finding out about the conspiracy.

Gwen immediately snapped into attention panic briefly flashing across her face. Shaking my head, I advised them not to go, something seemed off about this.

Korkie and his friends promptly scoffed, pointing out the fact that he has known the Prime Minister his entire life. For some reason, this statement made Gwen uneasy.

When the bell rang, dismissing the class, I made a mental note to follow them.

~ _Time skip_ ~

I nudged Korkie forward roughly, trying to convince the guard that they had confessed to her that they were part of a conspiracy. The guard seemed to buy it, however she had to use the force to get herself in. After the guard locked them in a cell, she used the force again to get permission to talk to the 'prisoners'.

The second the door closed behind her, Korkie sprang up on his feet.

"Well? Where are they keeping Auntie Satine?" He demanded right away.

"Relax, I will get the guard to take me down to see her next. Just, hang tight." I raised my hands to stop the tirade of questions.

"I still can't believe it was the Prime Minister." Korkie whispered softly as he sagged against the far wall.

"I have to go. I will be back for you." I stepped back out the door.

Once again I had to use the force to get the guard to cooperate. When we finally stopped walking we were in a room filled with torture devices. A large cylinder holding tank was operating as Duchess Satine's cell on the far wall in the room. It took a bit of the force for the guard to release Satine so I could talk to her. Right after that everything went downhill…

"Congratulations. You have found the duchess." A cold voice spoke up from behind us.

Whipping around, I spotted the Prime Minister standing right there, watching our every move. There was no way I could break the duchess out with him there.

"You're just in time to see the duchess sign this document claiming she is the one behind the conspiracy." The Prime Minister lifted up a piece of paper and pen, offering them to the duchess.

"If you think I will take the blame for what YOU did, you have another thing coming." The duchess growled angrily.

"So true. But you will sign it if it was the only way to save your nephew." As he spoke, three guards marched in, _pushing_ Korkie and his friends into the room.

The Prime Minister immediately snapped a shock collar onto Korkie, and a force-restraint onto me has his men handcuff me. Terrified, I glanced over at my students to see fear dancing in their eyes.

"I had all of my guards trained to be force resistant. Good planning on my behalf." The prime minister announced upon seeing my shocked face.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." Korkie called out, right before the shock collar was activated.

Before I could do anything, a pink glowing something flew straight at the guard holding Korkie. The second it touched the guard, it entered him, and he yelped right before losing conscience. Startled, the other guards stood there for a few seconds in shock. Just as they started to move…

"Or you could just stand still long enough for me to knock you out." Gwen jumped down from the rafters, another one of those glowing things in her hands.

 **A/N: Ok, I think, well technically know, that Gwen also followed Korkie. She just didn't reveal herself till now.**

 **Next/last chapter will be sometime this week. Gwen is taking advantage of a lack of Anondite knowledge in these parts to use her powers to save the day.**

 **Till next time, this is…**

 **SkyTalon,**

… **Signing off!**


	7. Chapter 6: Only the Requirements

**Chapter 6: Only the Requirements**

 **A/N: Last chapter! YEAH! Let's watch Gwen save the day! Hmm, this should be interesting…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Ahsoka's POV~

The guards froze and stared straight at Gwen, their mouths hanging open in shock. Gwen shook her head at them before throwing the pink glowing thing, knocking another guard out. She then flicked her arm up to touch her arm right below the shoulder. When she flicked it forward again, another pink glowing thing came out of her arm.

"Who's next? And close your mouths, you all look like guppies." Gwen smirked at their faces.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" The Prime Minister yelled.

Gwen rolled her eyes, before somehow making the glowing thing disappear into thin air without knocking someone out. She then used complex hand to hand combat to knock them out. She gestured for Korkie and his friends to get behind her. The second they did, she lifted her hands up and pushed. Only instead of using the force to force-push them away, more of the pink stuff surged out of her… forming a solid pink force-field around them.

"Don't just stand there like fools! Break that force-field!" The Prime Minister's eye twitched in annoyance.

~Gwen's POV~

 _Just what I need, an excuse to show them what I am made of! Grandma? If you can hear me…tell Ben to hurry it up!_ Gwen formed a manna message to her grandmother.

"Gwen! Look!" Korkie yelled suddenly, pointing at the force-field.

Turning, I glanced up to see crack forming. I quickly pushed more manna out, strengthening it.

"How are you doing that!?" One of the guards screamed in frustration as he fired more shots at us.

"Sorry, I just started this new tradition that I won't explain anything about me to complete strangers about five seconds ago." I quipped back, rolling my eyes at their brilliance.

Unfortunately, the time it took to say that was just enough for the force-field to shatter. Which means I crashed into the wall behind me. As I scrambled back up, one of the guards placed his blaster right at my head. Swallowing, I glanced up to look him in the eye… only to look above him to see a very welcome sight.

~Ahsoka's POV~

I wanted to scream. Apparently the force-field and some kind of side effect where the person who was in control of it went flying backwards a few feet after it shatters. One of the guards got ready to shoot Gwen, but just as he went to pull the trigger… a man made entirely of metal dropped down, slicing the blaster in half.

"What are you!?" One of the guards freaked out.

"You mean who. It is rude to call someone a what. Kevin, everyone not in handcuffs are part of a conspiracy. Did everyone get that, or do I need to speak louder? Just presuming that the guy that has broken out of jail twice now, and is on probation, will have others with him to keep him in line…" Gwen pushed herself up, raising her voice near the end.

"Wait, What?!" I yelped the exact same time as the Prime Minister, Duchess Satine, and Korkie and his friends.

A second later a motley group of strange never before seen aliens and humans jumped down from above.

~Gwen's POV~

I stopped myself from squealing when Ben, Cooper, Alan (human form!), Pierce, Helen, and Manny, leaped down to join us.

"Gwen, you do know you have your badge…and why did you have to blow such a large hole into Vilgax's new warship?" Ben 'politely' reminded me about my badge, and then questioned my sanity.

"Maybe you should tell him that you absolutely despise me, and will not crumble to his will if he holds me hostage…I'm getting tired of him capturing me." I grumped at him.

"Ok. Anyone remember anything that the majistar ever said?" Ben turned to glance at their friends.

"Sure. He said: How did YOU get into the Academy!?."Kevin mimicked the majistar in charge of the Academy.

We all groaned at him for choosing to remember _that_ particular conversation. I glanced at Pierce knowing that Ben was referring to something more up his alley.

"It's only a fair fight if you use your blasters and fists only." Pierce rolled his eyes at our favorite advice, to ignore.

"Don't we usually ignore that since I have yet to meet a bounty hunter that fights fair, if that is the case." Helen commented.

Thirty more guards walked in right then. Ben and Kevin both glanced at them, and promptly grinned like maniacs.

"Whoever knocks out the most bad guys, wins!" Ben yelled right before he transformed into Humongusuar.

I rolled my eyes and leapt straight into the battle. I quickly lost track of my friends, only catching glimpses of them as they hollered out warnings to one another.

~Ahsoka's POV~

Where is she? I can't see Gwen anywhere! Worry began nagging at me. I could only hear the occasional names shouted. It was usually followed by a yell off 'on it' by whoever the name belonged to. I watched nervously as the dust started to clear. Amazingly, all of the guards were knocked down, leaving the Prime Minister all alone. Gwen's, companions? Is that the right word?, rushed over to us and undid our binds. All of them except Gwen and the boy with brown hair and a dark green jacket. They stood right in front of the minister.

"Yes! I totally smoked you back there!" The brown haired boy announced.

"No, they wouldn't… not now." Kevin groaned.

"Uh, no you didn't. I knocked out more guards than you." Gwen snapped back.

"Uh, no." Brown haired said.

"Uh, yeah." Gwen snarked back.

"Yep, their doing it. Cousin fight. Any bets?" A humanoid with spikes sticking out of his skin asked.

"Sure. Gwen will use her manna Frisbee same time Ben will side swipe with his left leg." The female lizard announced.

I blinked as everyone except Kevin suggested something that both Gwen and the now named Ben were going to do to each other. As they continued arguing in front of the prime minister.

"Hey, Kevin? You have any guesses?" The dark skinned boy that reminded me of Master Windu asked suddenly.

"Sure do, Alan. Gwen's gonna laser same time Ben does a right hook. Which will happen about… right…now." Kevin smirked as Gwen suddenly shot lasers out of her eyes straight at the prime minister same time that Ben punched him in the chin.

I stared at them as they calmly walked over. They had barely approached us when a couple of things occurred to me.

"Wait! You weren't making your cousin up?! Hold on, I thought you said you only learned the requirements at your school." I babbled senselessly.

"Umm, Ahsoka? Relax. This is my annoying cousin, Ben. And most of our friends. That and, hand to hand combat is a requirement at the Academy. As well as weapon control, weapon usage, and how to evaluate a situation. Yeah, military school, all graduates automatically join the forces at graduation." Gwen smiled sheepishly at them.

"Well, since your friends are…" I started to say

"How did you shoot lasers out of your eyes?! Or that force-field trick, or maybe even that glowing pink thing you throw!" Korkie interrupted me.

"Slow down." Gwen raised her hand up to stop Korkie's onslaught.

"Wait, do they not know you're part Anodite?" Ben interrupted her.

"YOU'RE PART ANODITE!?" I screeched.

"Take that has a yes, Ben." Kevin commented.

"Ahsoka, breathe. That, and why are you surprised? I told you about Crazy Grandma Vervonda, and out-to-get-me Cousin Sunny. Really shouldn't be a surprise." Gwen rolled her eyes at me.

"That was your family? I'm going to go lay down." I gulped as everything sank in.

~ _Time skip, three days later,_ Anakin's POV~

Snips was waiting for me to pick up them up, but Gwen wasn't there. Perplexed, I opened the door to let her in.

"Hey Snips. Where's Gwen?" I asked when she didn't say anything about her absence.

"Oh. She's back on her home planet. And she was not making up the whole cousin sneaking up on her thing. I met him. His name is Ben Tennyson. Yeah…umm, those Anodites she told us about were her grandmother and cousin." Snips shook her head as if she was still amazed about that.

"This is going to be interesting to explain to the council…" I murmured softly.

 **A/N: Done! Yes! Gwen's home! And Ahsoka and Anakin both are highly concerned with the sanity of Gwen's family.**

 **BYE!**

 **This is SkyTalon signing off!**


End file.
